


Fatigue

by Garance



Series: Vieux travaux absolument nuls [3]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: I WAS TIRED, M/M, Written Pre-Justice League (2017)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: 'La fatigue. Cela peut tout expliquer.'Peut-elle vraiment tout expliquer  ?OuBruce rencontre le fantôme de Clark dans une montagne.





	Fatigue

**Author's Note:**

> J'étais fatigué. Je l'ai écrit le 27 mars 2017. Donc après le trailer de Justice League de mars.

Fatigue

 

La fatigue. Cela peut tout expliquer. C'est ce qui peut expliquer des hallucinations. Des hallucinations, dans le froid d'une montagne. 

 

Néanmoins, la fatigue peut-elle vraiment expliquer tout ? Peut-elle vraiment expliquer de voir un homme mort depuis des mois que l'on a cherché à tuer pendant plus de deux ans ? 

 

Comment pouvait-on rêver de quelqu'un en plein jour alors qu'on avait voulu tuer cette même personne en exploitant ses faiblesses ? 

 

C'est ce que se demandait Bruce en ce moment alors que Clark se profilait devant lui dans des habits de voyageurs, et pas dans un costume de journaliste ou dans son costume habituel de Superman. 

 

''Qu'est-ce que...?''

''Tu dois les retrouver, Bruce, tu dois aider ce monde, avec de nouveaux compagnons.''

''Attends, attends, ne pars pas ! Explique moi ce qu'il se passe !''

''Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, je dois partir.''

''Te fous pas de moi, qui d'autre que toi peut sauver le monde ?!''

''Une ligue, une ligue au service de la justice, Bruce...''

''Attends !''

...

''Enfoiré !

Une ligue ? Une ligue de justice... 

Justice League.''

 

Fin


End file.
